1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for eliminating tolerance-dependent variations of a preselectable space between the components used in optical communication equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for eliminating tolerance-dependent variations of a preselectable space existing between at least two optical communication components which are arranged parallel to each other. The components are provided with a flange-type neck, and are respectively fixed with the neck at right angles to their longitudinal extension in a U-shaped recess of a wall of a casing which is provided for jointly accommodating at least two components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical communication equipment frequently requires that transmitting and receiving modules, i.e., electro-optical and optoelectrical converters located at the ends of an optical communication circuit, be arranged in a common metal casing. At the same time, it is advantageous if the components formed by the two modules are located in the metal casing with precisely predetermined spacing. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a process by means of which a preselectable space, which is free from tolerance-dependent variations, can be maintained between two respective components of an optical communication equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide especially suitable flange-type necks for the aforementioned process.